The Phantom
by NathalieAndrea
Summary: Kat Brown es una inhumana que busca comprender su extraño poder a través de la hechicería, pero cuando la vida de gente inocente se ve amenazada por un antiguo culto a Dormammu, deberá superar sus propias barreras para detenerlos.
1. Kat

_Sucesos ocurridos entre 1998 y los acontecimientos de Avengers._

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes que aparecen en esta obra —a excepción de mi OC— son propiedad de Marvel.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Katmandú, Nepal. Febrero, 2012.

El bullicio del aeropuerto la abrumó apenas cruzó las puertas con su pequeña maleta, no estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de aglomeración, pues el lugar de donde ella venía era muy tranquilo; aún teniendo el mercado de la ciudad tan cerca, su hogar siempre estaba en paz.

Nepal había sido su hogar desde los 5 años, cuando su madre la dejó frente a las puertas de Kamar-Taj. Su guardián siempre le dijo que lo hizo por su bien, que su madre no podía comprender su poder, porque era una ciencia que escapaba a la comprensión del hombre. Algo que sólo se podía comprender a través de la magia.

—Katherine Brown. —Leyó en su nueva identificación.

—No puedes ser sólo "Kat" Brown —Le respondió la mujer con capucha amarilla—.

—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer al llegar, Ancestral? —Preguntó la muchacha algo asustada al ver que la gente de su vuelo empezaba a abordar, nunca había salido ni siquiera de la ciudad —no oficialmente, al menos—, pero era algo que sentía que tenía que hacer.

—Busca al guardián del santuario de Nueva York, él te ayudará. —La mujer se veía imperturbable como siempre, avanzaba hacia la fila con elegancia y Kat la seguía con pasos largos.

—Gracias por todo. —Dijo la muchacha, abrazándola derrepente. Ancestral correspondió el abrazo, había criado a esa niña desde que llegó y hoy se iba con 20 años a afrontar su destino, por dentro sentía una clase especial de orgullo y preocupación, pero no lo demostró.

—No te preocupes, estarás a un portal de nosotros. —Dijo la hechicera antes de soltarla y dejarla ir.

Kat abordó su vuelo. Claro que pudieron haber simplemente abierto un portal para ella, pero planeaba quedarse y para eso, quería llegar "legalmente" al país. Además, nunca se había subido a un avión, ¿Por qué no comenzar su aventura así?

Nueva York. Horas más tarde.

El viaje fue largo y agotador, ella pensó que sería un poco más cómodo, pero la verdad le dolía la espalda y el trasero por estar tanto tiempo en una misma posición.

Al bajar, se quedó observando durante unos segundos el paisaje, tan diferente a su hogar en Nepal. Sin duda, iba a ser todo un reto, pero necesitaba respuestas de sus padres, y debía cumplir su promesa, una promesa de años.

Una vez recuperó su maleta, se apresuró a salir del aeropuerto, la gente la empujaba al salir, algunos se disculpaban y otros parecían no haberse percatado de su presencia. Un auto negro estaba estacionado afuera y su chófer sostenía un cartel con su nombre, la muchacha se acercó curiosa.

—Disculpe, ¿Usted es...? —Preguntó ella.

—Ancestral dijo que llegabas hoy. —Le respondió el extraño— Aunque aún no entiendo porqué no usaron un portal y ya.

—Es que... Perdón, no quería molestar... —Quizo explicar ella.

—No hay problema, Kat. —Le sonrió él— Soy Daniel Drumm, Guardián del santuario de Nueva York, no nos habían presentado formalmente, así que pensé en venir a buscarte, la ciudad puede ser abrumadora si es tu primera vez aquí.

—Gracias. —Le contestó estrechando su mano.

El sujeto metió la maleta al maletero del auto y partieron juntos al templo. En el camino, Daniel le habló sobre la vida en Nueva York, sobre el _Sanctum Sanctorum_ y las responsabilidades que él tenía como guardián, Kat miraba por la ventana la ciudad y asentía y respondía de vez en cuando. " _La ciudad que nunca duerme_ " le había oído decir a algunos aprendices en Kamar-Taj.

Katmandú, Nepal. Marzo, 1998.

Una mujer y su hija caminaban por las ajetreadas calles de Katmandú, iban vestidas como todas las mujeres del lugar, a ella le tapaba el rostro un hermoso manto amarillo, mientras que el de su hija era verde.

La mujer volteó en una esquina, alejándose un poco del gentío, golpeó una puerta y dejó a su hija con una carta en la mano. " _Entrégasela a quién te abra la puerta, vendré por ti pronto. Sé valiente y recuerda que te amo_ " le dijo la mujer antes de desaparecer de la vida de aquella niña de apenas 5 años.

Un hombre asiático con una simpática barba de chivo le abrió la puerta a la pequeña, la chiquilla tenía unos grandes ojos azules y un cabello blanco que dejaba ver unas cuantas raíces negras, el pelo le llegaba hasta los hombros, su tez era blanca como porcelana, todo en ella, su cara, su postura corporal, denotaban el miedo que sentía en ese momento. Le entregó la carta al hombre y éste la leyó, la miró a ella y de nuevo la carta.— Ven conmigo. —Dijo finalmente, llevándola al interior del lugar.

Ancestral leyó la carta varias veces y suspiró, dejó el papel sobre la mesa y miró a la niña, quien miraba la nada en silencio.— ¿Tienes un nombre? —Le preguntó.

—Kat. —Respondió ella en un murmullo.

—¿Perdona? No te pude oír, tendrás que hablar más fuerte. —Le dijo la mujer.

—Kat. —Repitió con mas fuerza.

—Bueno, Kat, parece que tienes un problema, ¿no? —La chiquilla asintió.— Puedes llamarme Ancestral, él es el maestro Hamir. ¿Puedes contarme que es lo que sientes?

—Yo... No sé como explicarlo. —Musitó.

—¿Puedes dibujarme lo que ves? —Insistió la mujer. Al momento, el hombre le trajo una hoja de papel y un lapiz. Kat accedió y se acercó para dibujar lo que veía. Se dibujó a sí misma, a Ancestral y al maestro Hamir, detrás de ellos y a un lado de la pequeña dibujó dos sombras con silueta humana.— ¿Quiénes son? —Preguntó la mayor.

—No lo sé, sólo están aquí. —Respondió la muchacha desviando la mirada.

—¿Puedes oírlos?

—Sí, pero solo son murmullos incomprensibles, creo que intentan decir algo. —Volvió a responder— No son solo ellos, en todos lados hay sombras. Algunas son buenas y otras son malas, tiran mis cosas y me jalan el cabello. —Ancestral miró intrigada a la muchacha y alzó la mano con elegancia indicándole a Hamir que se acercara.

—Por favor, instala a Kat en un cuarto. —El hombre asintió, hizo una pequeña reverencia y le indicó el camino a la niña.

Pasaron los días, las semanas y los meses, pero nadie volvió por ella. Ancestral asignó a algunos maestros para que le enseñaran lo básico a la niña, cosas como leer, escribir, matemáticas y el principal idioma del país: Nepalí.

Gradualmente, sus poderes empezaron a manifestarse con más fuerza, las sombras ya no la asustaban como antes, pero algunas de ellas seguían molestándola, tiraban sus cosas o le producían pesadillas. Una vez incluso una de ellas logró hablar a través de ella, sus ojos se volvieron totalmente blancos y una voz masculina salió por su boca, insultando a los presentes. En aquella ocasión, Ancestral —quien había estudiado el tema los últimos meses— logró ahuyentarlo.

Habiendo cumplido 9 años, ya sabía lo básico que una niña de su edad debía saber, sabía como alejar a las sombras que la molestaban y Ancestral le había enseñado como evitar que algo usara su cuerpo, ya que ella era claramente una conexión con algo más. Pronto, pudo sentir no sólo la presencia de las sombras, sino también la de todos a cierto rango a su alrededor. " _No es que pueda ver a las sombras o a las personas. Las siento. Siento sus almas._ ", decía ella.

No fue hasta 1 año después cuando Kat, a vista de todos, desapareció en medio del patio de entrenamiento por primera vez. Reapareció en exactamente el mismo lugar, pero todo estaba oscuro, como si estuviese de noche y las construcciones a su alrededores, antes bellas y coloridas, ahora eran de un color ceniza. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que lo que antes eran sombras, ahora eran personas. " _¿Puedes verme?", "Estoy perdido, ¿Puedes ayudarme?_ ", le decían. También se dio cuenta que las personas que estaban con ella momentos antes —Ancestral, Hamir y sus aprendices— eran sombras ahora. Empezó a asustarse, porque no sabía como volver, corrió hacia la sombra que identificó como Ancestral y ésta alzó su mano hacia ella. Al momento, había vuelto a su lado, llorando asustada por lo sucedido.

Una vez todo se calmó, le contó la experiencia. Le habló con el mayor detalle que pudo sobre como se veía y que había en el " _otro lado_ ", como empezaron a llamarle al lugar a dónde Kat iba. Le habló también sobre las personas que había en el otro lado, personas que afirmaban estar perdidas. Para ancestral era más que evidente la conexión que la muchacha tenía con la muerte y el más allá.

—El lugar al que vas y en el que puedes ver a esa gente, es comúnmente conocido como "Limbo", un lugar intermedio entre nuestra dimensión viva y la dimensión muerta, que es el lugar de paso al que llegan las almas antes de hacerse una con el cosmos. Sin embargo, algunos se quedan estancados ahí. —Le explicó ancestral valiéndose de dibujos para una mejor comprensión de la infante.— Ambas coexisten al mismo tiempo, pero en diferentes planos de la realidad, nosotros no podemos verla ni intervenir en ella, pocas personas en la historia pueden afirmar haberla visto. Tú eres una de ellas.

—¿Lo que siento es gente muerta? —En realidad lo sospechaba, pero prefería pensar que no era así.

—Así es, —Afirmó— y quiero enseñarte a ir y volver, quiero que alcances el máximo control de tu poder, tienes un don natural para saltar entre dimensiones, así que mañana empezamos tu entrenamiento.

—¿Voy a aprender magia? —Dijo ella con una voz notablemente emocionada.

—Algo así. —Sentenció con una sonrisa.

3 meses después

—Hamir, ¿Cuándo vamos a acabar con la meditación? —Dijo casi en un berrinche.

—Es vital para dominar tu don que puedas despejar tu mente e interiorizar en tu ser. —Le respondió el mayor sin abrir los ojos— Y es maestro Hamir.

—Pero llevamos 3 meses en esto. —Se quejó ella.

—Bueno, si fueses buena en esto no llevaríamos 3 meses aquí. —Kat sólo resopló y volvió a cerrar los ojos. La meditación le aburría, pero admitía que desde que había comenzado le era mucho más fácil ignorar las voces y sus susurros, e incidentes como el del patio de entrenamiento no habían vuelto a repetirse.

Una vez le tomó el peso a los beneficios de la meditación, mejoró notablemente. Pronto, pudo controlar el paso entre un lado y el otro a voluntad. Ancestral le enseñaba todo lo que sabía de aquel lugar inexplorado, pero lo demás ella lo tuvo que aprender por su cuenta.

A los 11 años, se le ocurrió pasar el mayor tiempo posible en aquel lugar oscuro, caminó por las calles de Katmandú intentando ayudar a las almas perdidas, pero la mayoría no le decían gran cosa, a parte de estar perdidas, por más que les preguntaba.

—¿Disculpa? —La voz femenina sonaba distinta a las demás.— ¿Puedes ayudarme?

—Claro. —Le respondió Kat— ¿Qué necesitas?

—No sé donde estoy y no puedo encontrar a mi hijo, ¿Me ayudas?

Kat y la mujer emprendieron la búsqueda. Caminaron por muchas calles buscando algo que se le hiciese familiar a la mujer, pero todo parecía en vano. Pasó poco menos de 1 hora en la que no hallaron nada, todas las casas y las calles lucían iguales para aquella ella.

De pronto, y sin previo aviso, Kat empezó a sentir asfixia y un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Sentía que estaba a punto de desvanecerse y rápidamente empezó a perder la movilidad de su cuerpo, así que se concentró en volver.— ¿Cómo... Cómo se llama? —Preguntó antes de irse.

—Rajiv Barau. —Le respondió la mujer— Sólo... ¡Dile que lo amo!

Horas más tarde, despertó en su cama con un frío de muerte y mucha hambre. Aún le costaba moverse, sentía sus extremidades rígidas.

—Pensé que te perdíamos. —Le dijo Ancestral llamando su atención, la mujer se levantó de la silla en la que se encontraba y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, cosa que Kat agradeció, pues su cuerpo emanaba calor.

—¿Qué pasó? —La voz le salió carrasposa, como si su garganta llevase siglos seca.

—Dos costureras te encontraron inconsciente en la calle, estabas azul y fría como un cubo de hielo. Afortunadamente te reconocieron de las veces que fuiste con el maestro Hamir al mercado y te trajeron. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

—Sólo quería ver cuanto tiempo podía permanecer allí, —Le contestó— e intentaba ayudar a esa gente.

—Casi te cuesta la vida. —Le replicó la mayor con un tono más duro del que hubiese deseado usar— A pesar de que estás allá, tu cuerpo y alma pertenecen acá, si te quedas mucho tiempo en ese lugar, tu cuerpo empezará a entrar en el proceso "post mortem".

—Lo siento. —Respondió en un lamento— No me siento bien. —Ancestral suspiró y la arropó. Juntó sus manos y, valiéndose de su magia, empezó a transmitirle calor a la pequeña.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

¡Hola! Fin del primer Capítulo. Espero les guste.

Nathalie H.


	2. La batalla de Nueva York

_Sucesos ocurridos entre 2005 y los acontecimientos de Avengers._

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes que aparecen en ésta obra —además de mi OC— son propiedad de Marvel, escribo este fanfic con la única finalidad de entretener.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Nueva York. Mayo, 2012.

Habían pasado casi 3 meses desde que había llegado a Nueva York, apenas se iba acostumbrando al lugar y la investigación sobre su madre y su padre se había quedado estancada con el límite que tenía internet —y su propia magia—. Daniel había intentado ayudarla, pero ni siquiera tenían una foto de ellos para empezar. " _Apenas los recuerdo, ¿Cómo se supone que debo empezar a buscar?_ ", se lamentaba ella.

Un día, Kat decidió buscar un empleo, pues no le gustaba el hecho de cargarle sus necesidades al bueno de Daniel. Este pequeño detalle, sería el que la encaminaría hacia su destino: Estar en el lugar correcto en el momento correcto —o mejor dicho en el peor lugar en el peor momento posible—.

Aquel día se despertó temprano para ir hacia el centro de Manhattan, dónde había visto varios avisos en el periódico, se bañó, se puso un jeans gris y una polera con una chaqueta negra, y se pintó los labios con un suave labial rosa, pues sabía que su piel era pálida y no le gustaba que le preguntasen si estaba enferma. Se plantó frente al espejo y cruzó los brazos frente a su rostro con sólo los dedos índice y medio alzados y el resto en puño en ambas manos, se concentró y dejó fluir su propia energía, cerró los ojos y deshizo hacia los lados la X que formaban sus brazos lentamente, dejando ambos paralelos a su rostro. Un hechizo simple y mundano, casi ridículo —según ella misma—, un hechizo de ilusión que hacía que su cabello blanco se tornase a la vista negro. Se miró al espejo y se rió de su propia ridiculez. " _Esa no soy yo_ " pensó, pero se mentía, esa era ella: Una muchacha con complejos sobre sí misma, llena de inseguridad, llena de miedo.

Al salir de su cuarto se topó con Daniel, quien iba con una taza de café en la mano y un par de libros en la otra.

—¿A dónde vas? —Le preguntó él.

—Voy a buscar trabajo. —Respondió y por un momento se sintió avergonzada, se sentía cómo una adolescente buscando algo de "independencia económica" y la sensación sólo empeoró al ver la sonrisa que se formaba en el rostro del guardián— ¿Qué?

—Crecen tan rápido. —Se burló con su mejor imitación de madre afligida.

—Ja ja. —Dijo ella tomando su bolso con cara de pocos amigos y caminando hacia la puerta con su rostro visiblemente rojo, y es que no era difícil ver sus sonrojos siendo ella tan blanca.

—Kat. —Le llamó Daniel tomándole el brazo antes de irse— Buena suerte. —Ella volteó, miró el piso y luego sonrió.

—Gracias.

Tomó el autobús y se puso audífonos para pasar el viaje. Al llegar, caminó un par de cuadras y se detuvo ante la recién construida —y prontamente inaugurada— Torre Stark, un edificio enorme en pleno centro de la ciudad. Miró el nombre de la calle y al cerciorarse de que esa era la dirección, cruzó hacia los restaurantes, donde pediría empleo como camarera.

Una hora más tarde, por fin la dueña se había hecho un tiempo para entrevistarla, a Kat no le molestó, el lugar estaba lleno y se notaba que una sola camarera no era suficiente. La mujer le pidió disculpas y le invitó a una mesa.

Un ruido de propulsores se oyó en lo alto, haciéndole voltear hacia afuera, dónde los clientes que comían en la terraza externa y los que pasaban ahí miraban al cielo, algunos sacando sus celulares para intentar grabar algo y otros simplemente protegiéndose la vista del sol con una mano. "Iron man" pensó ella, no sería ninguna sorpresa, estaban frente a su torre, después de todo.

—¡Muchacha! ¿Vienes? —Le llamó la señora.

—Lo siento. —Se disculpó Kat y se sentó frente a ella— Mi nombre es Katherine Brown, vine por el trabajo de mesera.

—Bueno, cuéntame algo sobre ti, Katherine. —Le respondió amablemente aquella mujer. Hablaron durante un rato sobre ella, sobre el local de comida y las responsabilidades que la camarera tenía, todo parecía ir bien y eso le dio esperanza a Kat.

—Bueno, muchacha, dame tu número y te llamaré para confirmarte. —Dijo la mujer levantándose.

—Oh, yo... Yo no tengo teléfono. —Le mencionó la menor.

—Oh... —Dijo la mujer extrañada, no era común ver a alguien sin uno— Entonces... Pasa por aquí mañana, ¿Sí?

—Bien. —Respondió la muchacha un poco avergonzada— Mañana enton...—No pudo terminar la frase pues unos gritos afuera la interrumpieron.

Tony Stark había caído desde lo alto del edificio y casi aplastaba a las personas de no ser porque se puso su traje en plena caída. Kat salió a ver la conmoción y algo en el estómago se le revolvió, tenía un mal presentimiento y éste se cumplió cuando un rayo azul salió disparado desde el edificio y abrió el cielo, frente a la mirada atónita de todos.

Seres alienígenas salieron del portal en aparatos voladores y comenzaron a disparar a quemarropa hacia la ciudad. La gente gritaba desaforada buscando la forma de huir, intentando comprender. La misma Kat se había quedado varios segundos mirando el escenario, tratando de entender que estaba pasando.

—¡Todos adentro! —Gritó Kat— ¡Todos adentro! —La multitud cercana le hizo caso, pues caían escombros por todos lados de los edificios aledaños, entraron al restaurante y trancaron la puerta.— ¿Tiene puerta trasera, señora? —Le preguntó a la dueña.

—Sí, da a un callejón que termina en la calle de atrás. —Respondió asustada, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

—Bien, necesito que lleve a todas estas personas hacia allá e intenten salir de aquí. —Le dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro— ¡Sigan a la dama por aquí, por favor! ¡No se empujen! —Rápidamente todos se fueron detrás de aquella asustada señora. Kat los siguió de cerca, cuando doblaron para salir del callejón a la calle, decidió meterse en el _otro lado_ y acortar camino, pues en la dimensión muerta, los sólidos podían ser atravesados fácilmente. Apenas hizo eso, el hechizo en su apariencia se rompió, pero poco le importó, la situación era mas apremiante. " _Sabía que no podía mantener un hechizo de ilusión y usar mis poderes al mismo tiempo_ ", pensó. Se concentró y pudo detectar aproximadamente 26 almas corriendo por la calle. _Volvió_ a aparecer en la acera cercana y siguió corriendo a las personas. Esas cosas no dejaban de aparecer en el cielo y pronto un escuadrón de 3 de ellos los rodeó.

—¡Aquí hay una puerta abierta! —Gritó una persona.

—¡Corran! —Gritó Kat tomando un pedazo de escombro del piso y tirándoselo a uno de ellos a la cara para distraerlos. Las cosas —como decidió llamarlos— enfurecieron, o eso pareció, pues emitieron unos chillidos horribles antes de apuntar sus armas hacia ella. Kat logró conjurar un escudo para protegerse y apenas tuvo la oportunidad se abalanzó sobre uno de ellos, pero apenas su puño tocó la armadura alienígena se lamentó de no haber traído esos bastones del santuario con ella. " _Lección de vida: Nunca salir de casa sin un arma, nunca sabes cuándo puede haber una invasión alienígena_ ", se regañó. Un golpe seco en la cabeza la sacó de sus pensamientos, el ser delante de ella era obviamente más fuerte y estaba mucho mejor protegido, intentó en vano conjurar algún tipo de arma, pues la derribaron fácilmente entre los tres, aún sin usar sus armas. También se regañó porque nunca fue buena en la magia de combate y esas cosas la estaban derrotando fácilmente. Esos escudos, que estaba usando para protegerse de los golpes, eran prácticamente todo lo que sabía sobre el tema, siempre usó la magia para cosas más simples, más cotidianas.

" _Pero la magia no es todo en ti_ ", le pareció oír la voz de Ancestral en su cabeza. " _La magia es apenas la punta del iceberg, tu verdadero poder reside dentro de ti_ ".

Ancestral tenía razón. La muchacha se estaba concentrando tanto en ser quien quería llegar a ser, que se olvidaba de quién era ella. Kat Brown no podía invocar armas y cambiar la realidad a su alrededor, pero podía hacer otras cosas.

Cambió de estrategia, dejó de esforzarse en conjurar y se concentró en _pasar y volver_ —como ella mísma le decía a la acción de ir al otro lado— para distraerlos, de este modo logró que uno de ellos le disparara al otro, haciendo que cayera.

Aplicó el arte del Wing Chun con los otros dos aliens, un arte marcial chino excelente para personas como ella, pues usa la fuerza del oponente contra él mismo. Dió golpes de palma abierta en la cabeza de su oponente, donde estaría el oído medio en los humanos, y afortunadamente lo desestabilizó lo suficiente para que soltase el arma y ella pudiese patearla lejos. Recibió un golpe del arma del otro oponente en la cara, haciéndola caer y sangrar del labio, _pasó al otro lado_ justo a tiempo antes de recibir un disparo. Volvió y se levantó rápidamente, aprovechó el golpe que casi recibe para agarrar el brazo metálico y usarlo para subirse sobre él, le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, tomó su arma para dispararle al otro y terminó disparándole a él. Finalmente, ambos cayeron derrotados.

En otro lugar, Iron man sobrevolaba el lugar intentando acabar con los chitauri que amenazaban a los civiles que aún permanecían dentro de los edificios. Al girar en la esquina de la calle, justo antes de dispararle a un alien que venía hacía él, pudo verla: una muchacha de cabello blanco que aparecía y desaparecía, que luchaba contra los chitauri, se caía y se volvía a levantar. Fueron apenas unos segundos, pero se quedaron grabados en su memoria. Debía encontrar a esa mujer si sobrevivían. " _Sí sobrevivo_ ", se repitió.

Kat respiró hondo, agotada. Logró poner un escudo entre ella y unos disparos perdidos provenientes de la batalla que estaban dando los Vengadores, antes de correr hacia los edificios a recuperar el aliento. La construcción estaba vacía y temblaba cada pocos minutos, Kat recorrió el lugar en busca de gente y, afortunadamente, no halló a nadie. _Pasó al otro lado_ para atravesar los muros y verificar que no hubiese nadie atrapado bajo escombros, pero en el momento en que atravesó la pared hacia la casa de al lado, sucedió aquello que el destino quería que ocurriese: Un hombre joven, de ojos azules y cabello gris, vestido con lo que parecía un chaleco gastado y un pantalón desteñido, le devolvió la mirada atónito, tan confundido como ella por el encuentro. Kat tuvo que ahogar un grito, no era común encontrarse con gente del otro lado, no gente así al menos. Se analizaron unos segundos en silencio, antes de que dos personas irrumpieran en el lugar, huyendo de los chitauri. Kat hizo un gesto apretando los labios, no podía quedarse. _Volvió_ y ayudó a aquellas personas a buscar un lugar seguro, pero se aseguró de recordar el lugar. Debía volver a hablar con aquel hombre.

Una vez el portal fue cerrado, se alejó todo lo que pudo del lugar y se sentó en la acera. Se agarró la cabeza, ahora que todo había pasado, cayó en cuenta de lo que había ocurrido: alienígenas habían invadido Nueva York.

—¡Al fin te encuentro! —Daniel corrió y se hincó frente a ella— ¿Estás herida? —La muchacha lo miró fijamente y de pronto rompió en llanto, habían sido demasiadas cosas en un día.

Los siguientes días los pasó entrenando, tanto artes marciales como magia. Aquel acontecimiento la había tomado por sorpresa, y es que hasta ese momento, jamás creyó tener que luchar de veras. Para ella, las historias de Ancestral sobre los peligros del multiverso eran sólo eso: historias. Claro que había detenido a uno que otro criminal en Nepal, pero no era ni remotamente comparable a lo que había sucedido apenas unos días atrás.

Kamar-taj, Nepal. Octubre, 2005

El tiempo pasó y Kat cumplió 13 años. En ese tiempo, aprendió a dominar los poderes con los que había llegado, eso le proporcionó el suficiente equilibrio tanto psicológico como espiritual para pasar al siguiente paso.

El Maestro Zhang la entrenó en los diferentes artes marciales. El Wing Chun se volvió el estilo predilecto de Kat, pues no influían su fuerza o estatura en los entrenamientos, así que se dedicaron durante mucho tiempo a mejorar en ese arte marcial.

El Maestro Hamir siguió siendo su maestro en torno a las artes místicas, él se había vuelto como un abuelo sabio para ella. En cuanto a la magia avanzada, nunca fue su fuerte. " _Todos podemos aprender las artes místicas si así nos lo proponemos, pero no todos nacieron para ser hechiceros_ ", le decía Hamir. Aprendió lo básico, como usar los anillos e invocar escudos, se dedicó a leer para aprender otro tipo de hechizos ajenos a la batalla, como usar la energía para levantar y levitar cosas que usualmente no podría, cosas pequeñas, cosas que hacían su día a día más fácil.

Así pasaron los años, la muchacha creció y se convirtió en una mujer. Su vida en Nepal había sido buena, pero debía encontrar respuestas a sus preguntas, y debía cumplir con la promesa silenciosa a aquella mujer, pues no había olvidado el nombre de su hijo. Lo buscó por mucho tiempo, pero se enteró de que él y su padre habían migrado a Estados Unidos poco tiempo después de su muerte. Rajiv Balau debía tener aproximadamente 26 años a la fecha en que Kat llegó a Estados Unidos. Encontrarlo era su segundo motivo para estar allí.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

¡Hola! Nat aquí :D Gracias por leer.

Me encanta el arte del Wing Chun, me vi todas las películas de Ip man jajaja (muy recomendadas), por si no se nota.

¡Chao!

Nathalie H.


	3. Secuestros

_Sucesos ocurridos entre 1997 y poco después de los acontecimientos de Avengers._

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes que aparecen en ésta obra —además de mi OC— son propiedad de Marvel, escribo este fanfic con la única finalidad de entretener.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Nueva York, Estados Unidos. Mayo, 2012.

Una semana después del "incidente", Kat volvió a aquel lugar para buscar al muchacho de cabello blanco. Se metió entre los escombros que quedaron y no tardó mucho en encontrarlo, pues él también la había estado buscando. El chico salió desde un muro, se quedaron mirando fijamente, analizándose, él tenía el cabello gris con algunas raíces negras que delataban su color de cabello anterior, ojos azules, piel blanca. Siguieron estáticos el uno frente al otro, hasta que por fin, él rompió el silencio.

—¿Quién eres? —Preguntó dudoso.

—Me llamo Kat. —Afirmó ella, quitando toda duda de él, su rostro lucía sorprendido.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿15 años? —Divagó él, acercándose a ella.

—¿Damian? —Preguntó atónita, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza como respuesta— Oh dios, Damian. —Ambos se abrazaron sorprendidos— Pensé que... Pensamos que...

—Pensaron que había muerto, pero no. Esto es lo que la transformación me hizo. —Dijo agregando un poco de distancia entre ellos y _pasando al otro lado_. Kat lo siguió— No puedo mantenerme mucho tiempo en tu dimensión. —Afirmó él.

—Ni yo en la tuya. —Le respondió— ¿Haz estado todo este tiempo aquí? ¿Solo?

—He hecho algunos amigos, —Respondió— pero la mayoría aquí solo repite una frase una y otra vez.

—Lo siento tanto, hermano, de verás, si hubiese sabido...

—No es tu culpa, eramos niños. —Le interrumpió— ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

—En Nepal. —Le respondió-—Mamá me... dejó allí meses después de la transformación.

—¿Ella te abandonó?

—No... Sí, —Afirmó— pero quiero saber porqué, para eso volví, para buscarla.

—Lamento informartelo, pero yo también la he buscado y no he tenido resultados.

—Ahora estamos los dos, —Dijo esperanzada- podríamos buscarla juntos, a ella y papá.

—Dejame pensarlo, ¿Sí? —Le respondió— Es un tema un poco sensible para mí.

—Por supuesto. Sin presiones. —La muchacha le sonrió y tomó sus manos— Ahora debo irme, tengo que encontrar a otra persona.

Algún lugar de Estados Unidos. Septiembre, 1997.

Kat y Damian se encontraban en una especie de sala de espera en un recinto apartado de las grandes ciudades, lucían normales, cabello negro y ojos azules, estaban jugando con unos bloques en el piso, en completo silencio, pues el ambiente era incómodo para ambos. Personas en batas blancas iban y venían, ignorándolos completamente, como si no existiesen.

De pronto, una puerta se abrió violentamente, haciendo saltar a los mellizos. Varios hombres de traje salieron de ella, su madre estaba detrás y uno de los sujetos la tomaba por el brazo.

—Niños, necesitamos que vengan con nosotros. —Habló el que parecía estar a cargo. Dos de sus hombres se adelantaron y tomaron a cada hermano del brazo, haciéndoles caminar deprisa.

Dejaron a los hermanos en una sala extraña. Los muros parecían de metal y habían cámaras de vigilancia en cada esquina del cuarto.

—¡Por favor, aún son muy jóvenes! —Sollozaba la madre de los chicos intentando soltarse del agarre de sus captores.

—Karla, eres una excelente agente, —Le dijo Robert, el hombre a cargo— pero si no te callas juro que meteré una bala en tu cabeza.

Karla Brown fue una agente de la CIA desde muy joven, su desempeño siempre fue el mejor, pero cometió un solo error: enamorarse de un hombre con poderes que afirmaba venir de la luna*.

El agente Robert procedió con la operación, hacía tiempo habían descubierto muestras de esos "Cristales Terrigen" en un monasterio abandonado en las montañas, pero en ese entonces no sabían lo que eran y buenos agentes perdieron la vida convirtiéndose en piedra. Sin embargo, desde la llegada del Inhumano —como él mismo se había hecho llamar— habían entendido la función de aquel objeto único, y sumado al nacimiento de los mellizos, ahora tenían los genes adecuados para probar su verdadera naturaleza.

Un pequeño compartimiento se abrió dentro del cuarto dónde estaban los niños y ambos se acercaron curiosos. Dentro había un cristal azul, Kat iba a tomarlo, pero el compartimiento giró dejando caer su contenido. Inmediatamente después de romperse, el cristal liberó una niebla de su mismo color. Los chicos retrocedieron, pero ya no había marcha atrás, sus cuerpos empezaron a cubrirse con lo que parecía roca sólida hasta quedar totalmente cubiertos. Su madre lloraba en silencio en el otro cuarto, mientras el agente Robert maldecía y gritaba a sus empleados que algo habían hecho mal, pero no, los niños no se habían convertido en piedra, estaban en una crisálida.

Una fuerte onda sónica mandó a volar a todos en el cuarto, los computadores empezaron a hacer corto circuito y los cristales se resquebrajaron.

—Daryl. —Suspiró aliviada. El aludido entró y disparó a todos para finalmente plantarse frente a su amada y ayudarla a levantarse.

—¿Los niños? —Preguntó Daryl.

—En el otro cuarto, los forzaron a pasar por el terrigenesis. —El padre maldijo en voz baja.

—Vamos, hay que sacarlos de aquí. —Su mujer tomó un arma de los cuerpos tirados y salió detrás de él.

Una vez frente a la puerta, Karla disparó a la cerradura de la sala para abrirla de una patada. Dentro, las dos crisálidas seguían intactas, Daryl se acercó a ellas y suspiró— Podrían abrirse en 2 segundos o en 2 días, por eso no lo hacemos de ésta forma tan arcaica en Attilan*.

—Pronto vendrán los refuerzos, Daryl, ¿No puedes apurar el proceso? —Cuestionó.

—¿Estás loca? Podría matarlos... Oh, espera, empiezan a quebrarse. —Observó él.

—Bien, ¡ahora necesito que vengas acá y grites!

Daryl se puso de pie y se plantó afuera de la puerta mientras Karla vigilaba el proceso de terrigenesis de sus hijos. Varios guardias armados aparecieron por el corredor y apuntaron al hombre que estaba de pie. Éste simplemente sonrió, tomó aire y gritó. Sus gritos formaban ondas ultrasónicas capaces de derribar todo a su paso.

La crisálida de Kat fue la primera en romperse, liberando a una niña inconciente con su cabello blanco y una piel pálida, Karla la tomó entre sus brazos y llamó a Daryl, quien se quedó al borde de la puerta, vigilando. Ambos esperaron ansiosos a que la crisálida de Damian se rompiese, pero cuando lo hizo, no había nada dentro.

—¿Qué...? —Karla miró confundida a Daryl.

—Tal vez se hizo invisible. —Dijo él, buscando a su hijo en el cuarto. Ambos lo llamaron, lo buscaron y gritaron, pero no había nadie más ahí. Se miraron con lágrimas en los ojos, tenían que tomar una desición, pues la alarma estaba sonando: seguir buscando o intentar salvar a su otra hija.

Karla tomó a Kat en brazos y ambos se tomaron de la mano, abriéndose paso para salir de la base.

En el otro lado, un pequeño Damian, ahora de cabello grisáceo se encontraba inconsciente.

Nueva York, Estados Unidos. Mayo, 2012.

Rajiv Barau no había sido difícil de encontrar, el problema era acercársele. El hombre era un sujeto ocupado, se la pasaba viajando a distintos estados del país por su empresa, lo que lo hacía difícil de visitar, por eso debía aprovechar esa semana en la que estaría de paso en Nueva York.

Salió del santuario vestida con una sudadera gris claro y un buzo ajustado a juego, mantuvo su hechizo de ilusión sobre su apariencia, pues no quería llamar la atención. Se dirigió al hotel donde Rajiv se hospedaba y esperó sentada en las bancas de afuera a que su acompañante lo dejara solo, pero eso no ocurrió. El hombre salió del hotel junto a su compañero y se subieron a un auto. " _Demonios_ ", pensó ella, la oportunidad se le había escapado otra vez, aunque de hecho, no tenía idea de cómo acercarse a hablarle sin parecer una loca. Dispuesta a irse, se puso la capucha y se metió las manos en los bolsillos, pero algo la detuvo.

Usualmente ella podía sentir la presencia de la gente a su alrededor por la energía que emanaba de ellos, solía ignorarlos, pero a veces, cuando ellos estaban sintiendo algo demasiado fuerte o demasiado doloroso, podía sentirlos. Lo sentía como una vibración en el espacio. Una sensación extraña. Y eso era exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Debajo de ella, podía sentir una presencia perturbada y otras alrededor de ésta. Rápidamente se fijó si alguien la observaba y _pasó_ para dejarse caer. Su ilusión se rompió en cuanto lo hizo. Abajo estaba el estacionamiento, y cuando volvió a nuestro plano, vio como metían a un hombre de mediana edad, inconciente, a un maletero. Los agresores eran 4 hombres. Debía actuar.

Se acercó cautelosamente entre los automóviles estacionados y aprovechó el factor sorpresa para derribar a uno de un golpe preciso en la cien. Los 3 restantes sacaron sus armas y Kat _desapareció_ , por lo que los hombres comenzaron a buscarla.

Un conserje bajó las escaleras con su escoba, encontrándose con la escena. Asustado intentó huir, pero los hombres no tuvieron reparo en disparar. Afortunadamente, Kat _apareció_ entre ellos y el inocente conserje, protegiéndolo con un escudo de energía.

—¡Llame al 911! —Le gritó ella, a lo que el hombre simplemente asintió y se fue corriendo escaleras arriba. Kat se adelantó a pelear con ambos criminales, esquivando y recibiendo golpes, uno de ellos tomó distancia para disparar, pero ella se abalanzó hacia él impulsándose con ayuda de un automóvil estacionado, lo desequilibró y re-dirigió su golpe de respuesta hacia el suelo con su antebrazo, aprovechó el movimiento para patear su pierna derecha y tirarlo al piso y acabó con un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó inconciente. _Desapareció_ justo a tiempo antes de recibir una bala, tomó el arma del sujeto inconciente a su lado y se la lanzó como distractor. Logró derribarlo y se puso sobre él, presionando su pecho con su pie y usando la escoba que el conserje dejó tirada para presionar su cuello.

En la frente tenían un símbolo extraño color rojizo, le pareció haberlo visto antes, pero no pudo recordar dónde— ¿Por qué se lo estaban llevando? —Interrogó, pero no tuvo respuesta, el sujeto simplemente la miraba fijamente. Las sirenas de la policía se escuchaban arriba, así que terminó de noquearlo y se levantó. El alma del sujeto en el maletero seguía intacta. Estaba vivo y a salvo, por lo que se marchó del lugar, dejando la escena libre para que la policía hiciese su trabajo.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

¡Hola!

¿Saben? La historia de Karla y Daryl la empecé a inventar mientras escribía y me terminó gustando.

El "hombre de la luna", hace referencia a que proviene de Attilan, la ciudad inhumana que está ubicada en la luna. Todo esto es en referencia a la serie Marvel's Inhumans, la cuál en mi opinión apesta, pero saqué varias cosas de ahí y de Agents of Shield.

PD: Cambié a la actriz que tenía como Kat, pero seguramente no lo notaron. xD

Gracias por leer.

Nathalie H.


	4. Doctor

_Sucesos ocurridos poco después de los acontecimientos de Avengers._

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes que aparecen en ésta obra —además de mi OC— son propiedad de Marvel, escribo este fanfic con la única finalidad de entretener.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Nueva York, Estados Unidos. Agosto, 2012.

Pasaron 3 meses en los que Kat se dedicó a investigar estos secuestros que nadie parecía notar. Gracias a Daniel descubrió que aquella marca en la frente del atacante, era sin duda la marca de los seguidores de Dormammu, pero era extraño verlos metidos en secuestros y no en asuntos mágicos.

Empezó a recorrer las calles de Manhattan cada vez más seguido, era común encontrarse con uno que otro atraco y no podía ignorarlos, pero su objetivo principal era encontrar alguna pista que la llevara hacia esos fanáticos y averiguar para que secuestraban gente.

Más pronto que tarde, el periódico empezó a hablar de _el fantasma de Manhattan_ , pues había múltiples testigos de sus delitos, como lo llamaba la policía. Rápidamente se corrió el rumor y la gente empezó a reconocerla cuando rondaba la ciudad de noche. En su interior agradecía haber usado el hechizo de apariencia desde el principio para salir cotidianamente.

Después de unos días, se topó con una escena violenta: tres hombres con sus rostros cubiertos pateaban a un hombre en el suelo visiblemente herido. Rápidamente se acercó al lugar. Aprovechó la oscuridad para aparecer detrás de uno de ellos y golpearlo en el cuello, pero esto solo lo aturdió durante unos minutos, en ese tiempo, su compañero sacó su arma y apuntó a la muchacha, quien logró golpear su brazo antes de que apretase el gatillo. El hombre restante, ajeno a la escena, aprovechaba la pelea para subir el cuerpo del hombre al maletero del auto. El sujeto en el suelo se levantó apenas pasó el aturdimiento, golpeando un costado de Kat con un bate de beisbol que traían con ellos, ésta retrocedió adolorida.

—¡Vamos! —Gritó aquel que había metido el cuerpo al auto— ¡O el _Tenebroso_ nos cortará la cabeza!

Ambos hombres se levantaron y corrieron al auto, pero Kat logró derribar a uno antes de que llegase. Sus compañeros arrancaron de la escena.

Después de un forcejeo, la chica lo redujo lo suficiente para quedar sobre él, con la rodilla presionándole el pecho. Le quitó la máscara y pudo apreciar la marca de Dormammu en su frente.

—¿Quién es ese _Tenebroso_ del que hablaban? —Interrogó— ¿Es su líder?

—Nuestro único lider es Dormammu, inepta. _Tenebroso_ es solo el intermediario —Escupió él.

—Eres más colaborador que tus compañeros. ¿A dónde llevan a ese hombre? —El hombre bajo ella no respondió— Responde o no tendré reparo en desfigurarte la cara a golpes. —Le dijo antes de darle un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo hizo retorcerse— Primer aviso.

—Lo llevan al punto de espera. —Dijo quejándose— Tenebroso debe verlo antes para decidir si es digno de nuestro señor.

—¿Y si lo aprueba?

—¿Cómo crees que se realizan los sacrificios? —Se burló.

—¿Dónde? —Preguntó ella presionando más su pierna contra él.

—En la intersección de la 49 y la 72 hay una fábrica de textiles que se usa como fachada, pero te lo advierto, niñita, van a matarte antes de que...—No lo dejó terminar y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cien que lo dejó inconsciente.

Decidió ir esa misma noche al lugar, pero antes llevó el cuerpo amarrado del sujeto a la entrada de la estación de policía junto con una nota con la ubicación. Adicionalmente, hizo una llamada anónima al 911.

El lugar estaba ubicado en un excelente lugar para ser una fachada, poco poblado, con más tiendas y pequeñas fábricas que otra cosa, lejos de una estación de policía.

Kat se metió por el techo a observar el interior, en efecto era una fábrica textil, pero adicional a ello estaban los dos hombres que enfrentó anteriormente junto con el de la víctima, que se encontraba amarrada a una silla.

Se metió por una apertura en el techo al edificio, quería interrogar a esos dos, la policía seguro estaba por llegar.

Se escabulló hasta bajar a la planta principal, dónde se acercó con cautela a ambos sujetos.

—La policía viene en camino. —Dijo— Podemos hacer esto por la buena. —En ese momento se oyó la sirena a lo lejos y ella hizo un gesto para que escuchasen.

—Cometiste un grave error al venir aquí. —Le respondió uno de ellos.

—Nadie tiene porqué salir herido, chicos. —La encapuchada se siguió acercando, la sirena de la policía se oía afuera— Si no usan sus armas, todo saldrá bien.

—Niña, no tenemos porqué usar nuestras armas. —En ese momento, dos policias: uno joven y uno viejo, entraron al recinto con sus armas desenfundadas. _"¡Quieta!",_ gritó el mayor y, para sorpresa de Kat, no estaban apuntando a los dos sujetos con armas en las manos y un rehén junto a ellos, sino a ella.

Todo pasó en el transcurso de pocos segundos, en los que Kat volteó a ver a aquellos policías, quienes también portaban la marca en sus frentes y el menor jaló el gatillo, seguido del mayor. Kat _desapareció_ , pero eso no evitó que una bala le perforara el estómago, cosa que la trajo de vuelta de golpe. Se levantó como pudo y escapó del lugar por detrás.

Su visión empezaba a ponerse borrosa y sentía como se desvanecía por momentos. Logró perderlos atravesando algunos muros, pero poco a poco la fatiga se hizo presente. Llegó hasta una calle principal, sus sentidos ya no estaban funcionando bien, por lo que no se percató del auto que venía a toda velocidad hasta ella.

Lo primero que oyó fueron las voces.

 _—¡Salió de la nada! No puedes culparme a mí, además mira como dejó mi auto. —Dijo una voz masculina._

 _—¿¡A quién demonios le importa tu auto?! ¡Llama a la ambulancia! —Le replicó una voz femenina._

Ambulancia.

Esa palabra la trajo a la realidad, tomó el brazo de la mujer, quién pegó un salto del susto.— No, al hospital no.

—Debes ir al hospital. —Le dijo la mujer revisando algunas partes de su cuerpo— Estás muy mal.

—Si llamas me van a arrestar y no puedo ir a la cárcel... aún. —Dijo débilmente. La mujer se lo pensó y suspiró.

—Stephen, ayúdame a subirla al auto. —Dijo ella.

—¿Te volviste loca? —Replicó él, pero terminó ayudándola a subirla al auto ante la insistencia de su compañera.

Christine se sentó en el asiento trasero junto a Kat, mientras que Stephen se sentó en el asiento del piloto y partió.

—¿A dónde? —Preguntó Strange.

—A dónde podamos tratarla sin que alguien meta sus narices. —Contestó ella.

—A mi apartamento entonces, tus vecinos son muy metiches y no quiero que te arresten. —Christine sonrió ante el comentario y puso su atención en Kat.

—¿Quien te hizo esto? —Dijo presionando la herida, Kat se quejó del dolor.

—Estaba siguiendo a un grupo, una especie de culto que ha estado secuestrando gente... Pensé que les llevaba la delantera, pero fui descuidada...

—Y estúpida. —Interrumpió Strange— ¿No se te ocurrió llamar a la policía?

—Sí y fue la policía la que me disparó. —Christine miró a Stephen preocupada— Tienen gente dentro. —El hombre frunció el ceño y siguió manejando— ¿A dónde me llevan? ¿Quién eres?

—Mi nombre es Christine Palmer, soy doctora, no te preocupes. —La muchacha asintió, al menos no había tenido mala suerte del todo— Además de la bala, tienes un hematoma en el costado.

—Me golpearon con un bate de beisbol. —Respondió ella y soltó una débil risa ante la mirada de Christine— Me pillaste en un mal día.

—Eh, hola. —Llamó la atención el hombre al volante— Me llamo Stephen Strange, ¿y tú quién demonios eres?

—Ella es de quién hablan en el periódico, _el fantasma de Manhattan_ , es algo así como un mito en la sala de emergencias. —Dijo mirando a su compañero y luego a la chica— Haz salvado a muchas personas. —Stephen rodó los ojos.

—Soy Kat. —Respondió un tanto halagada— Gracias por no dejarme ahí.

—No nos diste muchas opciones cuando te pusiste en medio de la calle. —Murmuró Stephen.

—Stephen. —Le regañó Christine.

El apartamento de Strange era el penthouse del edificio, por lo que no habría vecinos husmeando en sus asuntos.

Al llegar, Christine le prestó su chaqueta para disimular la herida de bala, el sangrado había parado, así que no sería un problema mientras se apresurasen. Subieron al penthouse disimulando lo mejor posible la situación y al llegar Christine la recostó en el lujoso sofá mientras Stephen le traía algunos implementos médicos que tenía guardados.

—La bala sigue dentro. —Afirmó ella— No hay salida por su espalda.

—Christine, tráeme la botella de Whisky que está en la despensa. —Dijo el doctor, arrodillándose para ver de cerca la herida. La mujer se apresuró a traer dicha botella y se la acercó— Oh no, no es para mí, es para ella. —Kat lo miró confundida. Stephen la ayudó a sentarse y le acercó la botella a la boca— No tengo anestesia, así que esto va a doler. —Ella miró la botella, luego al doctor y terminó por tomar un trago largo y quejarse por el sabor y la quemazón en su garganta— Muerde esto. —Le dijo poniendole un mantel de cocina en la boca.

Stephen se puso guantes y tomó las pinzas quirúrgicas que afortunadamente tenía guardadas, usualmente no usaría implementos no esterilizados, pero la situación lo ameritaba, así que se conformó con lavarlos. Se abrió pasó en la herida abierta de la muchacha en busca de la bala, mientras ésta mordía el mantel intentando desesperadamente no gritar.

Después de dos minutos que se hicieron eternos, Stephen sacó el cuerpo extraño de Kat y lo dejó en un plato que Christine le acercó. La muchacha respiraba agitada y su rostro estaba cubierto de sudor. Strange se levantó y se fue al baño, mientras la doctora se sentó junto a ella.

—Tendrás que quedarte muy quieta, volveré al hospital para traer algo para suturar tu herida. —Le dijo acomodando una almohada para que se recostara.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —Le dijo débilmente, pues aún no se recuperaba del shock del dolor que acababa de pasar.

—Porque es lo correcto. —Le contestó— Trabajo en la sala de emergencias, veo a diario los resultados de lo que ustedes hacen. Tú y _el diablo de Hell's kitchen_. No sé quien les pone esos nombres, por cierto. —Murmuró para sí— El punto es que, desde que los alienígenas bajaron del cielo, todo se ha puesto más y más raro, y tal vez la gente como tú sea necesaria. —Kat la miró pensativa.

—Tal vez. —Respondió.

Christine se levantó y avisó a Stephen de lo que iba a hacer, Kat escuchó como le reprochaba que iba a hacer él con ella. " _Sólo asegurate de que no muera_ ", le respondió la mujer antes de irse. Fastidiado por su cita arruinada, Stephen se dirigió al salón, dónde halló a la muchacha dormida —o desmayada—. Se acercó para tomar sus signos vitales y, al verificar de que estaba estable, se sirvió un trago.

Una hora más tarde, Christine volvió con todo lo necesario para suturar la herida. Kat despertó con el ruido de la puerta y al encontrarse un poco mejor tras el shock inicial, pudo apreciar dónde estaba. El apartamento era enorme, con un ventanal como pared exterior, un piano, una lujosa sala y una cocina igual de impresionante.

Parado frente a la puerta, de espaldas a ella, se encontraba Stephen Strange, el tipo era alto, delgado, bastante normal a su parecer, pero una vez volteó hacia ella se quedó apreciándolo detalladamente, tenía un rostro inusual, era atractivo de una forma que no pudo identificar y por más que lo intentó, no pudo decidir de que color eran sus ojos, culpó por ésto último a sus heridas, pues le costaba enfocar la vista. Sin embargo, esa belleza física se vio opacada en cuanto abrió la boca.

—¿Se te perdió algo en mi cara, niña? —Le dijo de forma desagradable.

—Stephen... —Le regañó casi maternalmente Christine. La mujer procedió a inyectarle algo para el dolor y a suturar su herida, mientras Stephen se encerró en el baño otra vez.

Christine era una mujer baja, de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, su rostro no dejó de verse preocupado durante todo el tiempo que duró la sutura y eso conmovió un poco a la menor, pues se notaba que la mujer era devota a su trabajo.

—¿Cómo terminó una mujer como tú con un cretino como ese? —Se aventuró a preguntar en voz baja— No creas que no escuché como "arruiné" su precioso auto. —Agregó ante la mirada de la doctora.

—No es tan malo una vez que lo conoces. —Afirmó ella con una sonrisa de medio lado— Es complicado y en muchos aspectos egoísta, pero... No lo sé...

—Crees que, tal vez, tú seas la excepción. —Sentenció.

—Sí. —Respondió ella, avergonzada de hablar ese tema con una desconocida.

En otro lado

Damian se movía impaciente por el complejo que habían destinado a ser el punto de encuentro, se trataba de un viejo galpón que antes era usado como bodega para los productos del muelle. Caminaba de un lado a otro, se mantenía 5 minutos en el lugar y otros 5 en el _otro lado,_ pues tal y como le había dicho a su hermana, no podía mantenerse en el lado de los vivos por mucho tiempo.

 _Tiempo_.

La palabra le repugnaba, le recordaba su propia debilidad, su propio enemigo invisible.

Un estruendo resonó en todo el complejo, la puerta oxidada se abrió y entraron dos hombres junto con un hombre amarrado y amordazado. Una vez estuvieron en el centro del gran recinto, Damian _apareció_ , los hombres tomaron de la ropa a su víctima y lo tiraron a sus pies.

—La edad justa, _Tenebroso_. Ni muy joven, ni muy viejo. —Habló el primero. Damian no respondió, se acercó al hombre en cuestión y tomó su rostro, éste se encontraba asustado y respiraba con dificultad, eso lo hizo sonreír, disfrutaba ese pequeño poder: el miedo.

Sin perder más tiempo, puso sus manos en la cabeza del hombre, una a cada lado, a la altura de la cien. Sus hombres retrocedieron, nerviosos. Damian inhaló y exhaló, sin dejar de mirar fijamente al hombre frente a él, quien le devolvía una mirada llena de miedo.

—¿Qué estas...? —Balbuceó el hombre, aunque apenas se entendió lo que dijo, pues tenía la mordaza puesta.

—Relájate, Dormammu va a recibirte a través de mí. —Dijo Damian, con una sonrisa que le heló la sangre. Empezó a sentir frío, un frío desgarrador desde lo más profundo de su pecho.

Los hombres de Damian miraban expectantes como éste absorbía la fuerza vital del hombre hasta dejarlo como un cascarón vacío, seco y sin vida. Apenas soltó su cabeza el cuerpo cayó inerte hacia un lado y Damian cerró los ojos disfrutando la sensación. Se sintió vivo.

—Tiren el cuerpo. —Dijo finalmente.

—Señor... —Se adelantó uno— ¿Que pasará con...?

—No te preocupes, Clarence. —Habló— Dormammu es justo y valora el trabajo que hacemos para preparar este mundo para él. Yo también lo valoro. Ve a ver a tu esposa, de seguro el tiempo va a su favor ahora.

—Gracias. —Dijo el hombre— Gracias, Tene... Damian.

—¿Tuvieron algún problema? —Les preguntó mientras caminaba lentamente en la dirección contraria.

—Una loca que se hacía invisible quizo detenernos, derribó a dos de los nuestros y a otros cuántos en días anteriores, tuvimos que recurrir a los contactos que tenemos en la policía, pero no te preocupes, le dispararon, no puede haber ido lejos. —Damian se detuvo sin voltear a verlos— Odio a esos fenómenos.

—Éste fenómeno... ¿De casualidad tenía el cabello blanco? —Preguntó.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Por nada. —Dijo antes de desaparecer.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

¡Hola! Por fin introduje a Strange, ya veremos como va evolucionando todo esto. Quiero aclarar que, si bien sí quiero meter romance, mi fic no va a girar en torno a eso.

Damian tiene sus motivos para ser malo... Ah, y sí, él es el villano.

Gracias por leer.

Nathalie H.


End file.
